Happy Birthday To Me
by Sparkableeder
Summary: [early to make I know.] Naruto spends another birthday alone but gets a surprise visit.


* * *

"Happy Birthday to me...

Happy Birthday to me...

Happy Birthday Naruto..."

October was always a depressing month for him. Autumn leaves began danced in the wind outside his window. Not wanting to be noticed for once he shut the blinds and sat down on the floor. He was now 18 and his friends said they'd throw him a party but they all ended up having other plans. This wasn't new to the blonde shinobi because he usually was always alone. That's why he was in his room, in his empty home, with all the doors lock and curtain closed. Loneliness wasn't horrible anymore. It was an expected thing of life. He sat in blue pajama pants and a white shirt with Konoha seal on it. He had spent the beginning part of his birthday sleeping. Now he was celebrating his usual way, since he was about 12.

The day before he stopped at the store on his way home. Avoiding glares he bough one cup cake with orange frosting and blue sprinkles. He came up with the idea when someone made gave a kid at the academy a cupcake as a birthday gift. Since then he buys one cup cake every year the day before his birthday. He had a box of candles he bought the first time so he had plenty to continue to use. Always using just one, one to celebrate that all he needed was himself, one to celebrate that he was alone, one because of how lonely he was, one because two would make him look needy, only one.

Heading down stairs to the kitchen, Naruto fetched that special present to himself that made every birthday alone mean something. Opening the fridge he smiled at the little sweet _he_ pick out of all the rest. It made the small thing seem to be special, more special then a big cake could be. Taking it out gentle so that it would look perfect he picked a tiny white candle from the draw and placed it perfectly into the middle. Then he grabbed his matches and went upstairs to his room.

This was basically a ritual he did every year. Same steps, same action. Turning out the lights he sat in the middle of the room with the little orange and blue treat in front. Carefully he lit the candle the blew out the match. Next came the most important part. The part he loved the most out of everything he did on this usually lonely day. Naruto smiled then closed his eyes and envisioned a family sitting with him; a mother with rosy cheeks and love, a older brother with laughter and guidance, and most of all, a father was pride in his eyes and his arm around Naruto. He began to sing "Happy Birthday" but in his mind it wasn't him singing but his family. His mother's sweet voice would dance off the walls and into his heart. His older brother would sing goofy at first but then be normal and smile at him. And his father would keep his eyes on Naruto the whole time, smiling and rubbing the shoulder of his son who was now a man. Then the song was done and they'd all say _"We're proud of you!"_ as he blew out his candle.

Leaning forward, eyes now open, the lone boy that was now a man blew out his candle making a wish that this family was real and the smoke curled up like ribbon. The room was empty and dark. There was no clapping hands of a happy family. No presents waiting. No brother promising to show him a new jutsu as a birthday present. No mother asking if the cake tasted good. No Father hugging his son reminding him how proud he was that Naruto was _his_ son. No friends asking him to open their gifts first. NO one but little Naruto and his cupcake.

Looking down at the cake with tears clouding his vision this lonely man pulled out the candle and peeled but the wrapping of his birthday joy. Eating with tears going down his face and a lump in his throat making it hard to swallow, he truly was alone. He realized how badly he wished to have someone, anyone, come visit him on his birthday. But he realized it was highly unlikely anyone would ever visit on this day. After finishing his cup cake, Naruto pulled his knees close up to him and leaned his head against them as he cried softly. No birthday ever went without him crying a little. Some he spends all day crying.

There was a knock at the door, a loud one, but Naruto would never answer on a day like this. No telling who and why or what they wanted. Mostly it was fear of being attacked or something. So though the knocking was heard he remained sitting crying into his knees even a little harder. Because the loud knocking reminded him why he was alone always and would never have a family of his own. What he wouldn't give to be held by a family or close friends at this moment.

Soon the knocking ended and Naruto quickly but quietly crawled into bed for safty. Pulling the blankets in tight for comfort, he tried to envision him with his imaginary family again. His brother who would stand up for him. His mother who made him ramen after every mission. His father who trained with him and helped him get stronger. Oh how this world he imagined seem so wonderful. How he wished it would just come true, just for today.

An unseen hand ran through Naruto's hair making him flinch and sink deep into his covers. Someone was in is home, but he had locked all the doors. He wasn't sure what to do so you peaked out at a man sitting on the bed watching him. This man seemed familiar but he wasn't sure where he had seen him before. The man turned his head slightly back to look at the hiding boy. Sitting there with a coy smile, Naruto noticed he had Blonde hair like him and blues just like himself. It was odd, like seeing someone who looked too much like you so you felt the urge to run.

"Who are you?" the words just fell out like a box with no bottom. The man turned more so Naruto could see him. For sometime they sat there silent, the man still smiling, Naruto still hiding as if cloth could keep out monsters.

"Who knows..." Whispered the man as he tilted his head more. The man seemed to have a slight glow about him, not like a light bulb but like a lively glow. Naruto peaked a little more out to see. And mad just smiled watching Naruto.

"How did you get in?" Naruto searched around him for something to grab in case of an attack. This all seemed to weird and it made him want to run right out of his house screaming. The man stretched and laid back on the bed with his arms behind his head. He looked over at Naruto and smiled again. "Just why are you here?"

"To see you. It is your birthday. "The man laughed a little. Naruto peaked out more trying to get who this man was. But still nothing clicked. the man rolled over to face Naruto who was now scooting closer and closer to the wall. The man put a hand on Naruto's side and pulled him back over into an embrace. It felt weird and scary to Naruto but he somehow knew it was ok to let him hug him.

"Why?" was all the young shinobi could make come out. And the man pulled back to look Naurto with sad eye. Blue eyes locked, the younger blonde felt tears in his eyes again. The man smiled a sad smile and put a hand on the birthday boy's whiskered cheek.

"Because you wished to have someone hold you...just for your birthday today." Just then a pillow hit Narrator waking him he sat up startled and panicked only to catch many pairs of warm eyes watching him. Looking around him he saw some of his friends.

"Naruto, come here." Sakura took the still in shock blonde out of bed and downstairs where the rest of his friends were waiting. A big cake sat on his table with the words 'Happy Birthday Naruto!' on it and off to the left were some presents. Everyone had a smile on some even snickered when he just stood there with his mouth open.

"W-wh-wh..." words could never express how he felt in that moment with everyone there just for him. Sakura smiled and pat him on the back to try and calm him.

"It was all Iruka-sensei's idea." A voice called out.

"Plus you left a window open!" called a voice from behind. Naruto turned to see Iruka smiling behind him. Without think, and also not noticing the tears in his eyes, he ran to the old man and hugged him tighter then he had ever hugged anyone. He never felt so loved in all of his days. After was seem like forever of hugging Iruka brought Naruto over to the cake and everyone cheered, "Happy Birthday Naruto!" before then singing it to him as some lit candles. When it was finished, through he tears and sniffles, Naruto whispered "Thank you." under his breath before blowing out the candles. Because he didn't have to wish anymore. He had a family all along.


End file.
